gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Capcom X Namco: A New Generation of Fighting
Capcom X Namco (abbreviated CxN) is a fighting game where Capcom and Namco do battle for their own universes. This game features an all star cast of characters. It is for PC, PlayStation Vita, PS3, and Xbox 360. Storyline It is a non canon game when it comes to the Capcom's VS series, but it still has a reason why the universes cross over. The Devil Gene and Satsui no Hado were equally powerful forces of nature, they plagued their universe's heroes. Then one day, after they were thought to be defeated and permanently suppressed they conflated their universes and took control of their avatars as the chaos ensued, it soon attracted the equally evil energies of the Soul Edge, and now the universes will be changed forever. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to that of Capcom's fighting games and the Marvel vs Capcom games. There is a bar at the bottom corner of each character's side. This is a super arts bar and is used to store energy for super arts moves and EX versions of super moves. The maximum level that this can be filled up to is five. Unlike Tekken Tag Tournament or Street Fighter X Tekken all of the fighters on a team have to be defeated for an entire team to be defeated. These fighters are 3-D but have 2-D movements like in Marvel vs Capcom 3. Capcom Roster Namco Roster Final Boss Devil Night Terror*** New Characters S.E.M.O.: S.E.M.O. is an acronym for Specially engineered Messiah Organism. S.E.M.O. is a fighter developed by the Illuminati for the purpose of taking advantage of the chaos and enforcing the will of the new leader Kazuya Mishima. Francine Cain: Francine Cain is the daughter of the famous Jackson Cain, former multi-millionaire. When he lost his money, he committed suicide and his pregnant wife went to live in the streets of Metro City. Francine Cain grew up poor and attends free martial arts lessons from an empathetic black belt teacher who also provides her and her elderly mother with food. She participates in the chaos with hopes of gaining donations from the Illuminati if she gets to meet the leader. She also wants to fight with her long time hero, Ryu. Shadow: Shadow used to be a demon greatly worshipped by evil and corrupt men. They were slaughtered soon by villagers and he was left abandoned. His avatar journeyed to his temple and was soon consumed by Shadow's evil spirit, he now fights on in the image of a former boy and is drawn by the evil energy of the Devil Gene and Satsui no Hado. Hugo Lester: Failed vigilante Hugo Lester held himself at high esteem as the mighty Stealth Man. He was then beat up and left for dead by a group of thugs he had confronted a while ago. He dons his costume once more and wishes to prove himself by fighting some of another universe's greatest heroes as the mighty Stealth Man. It: It was the predecessor to S.E.M.O., when the Illuminati made the mistake of giving him humanistic emotions he escaped because of the things he was told he would do, unfortunately he was never finished and now roams the tall grass fields he calls home as a hunchback scourge covered by a long torn blanket he found, forever cursed. He finds out about the merging of Capcom and Namco's universes and sets off, looking to stop his creators from further disgracing themselves. Notes One Asterisk = Non-Playable Sub-boss Two Asterisks = Playable Sub-boss Three Asterisks = Non Playable Boss Four Asterisks = New to CxN Five Asterisks = Playable Sub-boss and new to CxN Chracters with Special Attire Jin: Tekken 4 player 2 costume Yoshimitsu: Tekken 4 player 1 costume Kazuya: Tekken 5 player 2 costume Heihachi: Bandaged Tekken 4 costume Armor King: Shirtless Tekken Tag Tournament costume Stages Mishima Zaibatsu Facility Abandoned Japanese Temple Hicksville Jin's Throne Room/Gargoyle's Perch Azazel's Temple Demon Village Inferno's Stage Metro City Manji Temple Umbrella Corp Laboratory Death Star Dagobah Ends of the Universe Trailers Main Trailer: This is the main trailer advertising Capcom X Namco, it is also the opening movie of Capcom X Namco. The events are shown in the following paragraph. The trailer starts with Jin and Ryu fighting on top of the Michima Zaibatsu Facility. Ryu uppercuts Jin after being knocked down and then the scene changes. Raven and Yoshimitsu jump out of a plane onto the ground ready to fight Ginzu and Kenji. The scene changes after they jump at each other to Ganryu and E. Honda's fight. The next scene shows King get floored by Cody in a wrestling ring, he then tags in Marduk and Cody tags in Guy and they launch at each other. Nightmare breaks his way out of the side of a volcano and looks out at the scenery and then his Soul Edge opens its eye. The last scene continues from Jin and Ryu's fight where Jin falls onto the floor from the Shoryuken and they continue their battle until each fighter punches and catches the other's fist and does another punch triggering an explosion followed by the CxN logo. San Diego Comic Con/E3 Trailer: The trailer begins with Jin and Ryu's final punch in the main trailer and shows gameplay. It then shows Nightmare holding Devil Jin and Evil Ryu's unconscious bodies while streams of purple energy go inside of him. He then sprouts wings and thus ends the teaser trailer. Secondary Trailer: This trailer concentrates more on the battle between Jin and Ryu. The music in the background is the same as that of Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion's opening theme. The events are described below. Jin is ordering a command to the commander of his armies until they are interrupted by an alarm set off by a frantic soldier before he is killed by Ryu. Ryu enters the room soon after by elevator. He punches the door off of the elevator and then Jin ushers his commander away. Ryu smiles at Jin and then punches him in the face, and Jin then trips backward. Jin smiles deviously and then sprouts wings, ripping the back from his Tekken 6 player 2 outfit. Devil horns grow out of his head and tattoos form across his body and Ryu's eyes glow red and his gi turns black. The trailer then flashes to the CxN logo Trivia *This game features the unique system where the sub boss that you face before Devil Night Terror depends on the character you chose. So if you choose Jin, Devil Kazuya would most likely be your sub-boss. *Bill Bob's entrance shows him ride the surface of a plane from 1942 and then jump from it onto the ground. *If Billy Bob faces Morrigan he will say, "Ooh, you're pretty. How much is your wanted poster?" *Billy Bob is clearly Capcom's comic relief character because of the many references he makes to other games from Capcom. *The obvious outcome to Jin and Ryu's fight was that they both transformed and were interrupted by Nightmare. He quickly defeated them and absorbed their energy and the Satsui no Hado and Devil Gene coursed through his veins as well as the Soul Edge. He became a monster that had unparalled strength and power; Devil Night Terror. *Namco created a few new characters to match Capcom's roster. *Since there is a new Jack for every Tekken game, there is a new model called Jack-CxN. *Yoshimitsu appears in his Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection attire. *The collaboration of the Devil Gene and Satsui no Hado has drawn many demonic powers to the crossover of Namco and Capcom, so it is possible that Devil Night Terror is powered by other evils. *While CxN has no relation to any of the previous Capcom Vs games it references the deaths of the Soul Calibur versions of Heihachi and Yoshimitsu so it does have some canonical value. *Heihachi overthrows Kazuya for control over the G-Corporation while Jin still rules over the Mishima Zaibatsu, Kazuya later gains control over the Illuminati, taking advantage of the merging of universes. *Due to Kazuya's devil gene being domesticated, Jin's could be the only one responsible for the collaboration due to its chaotic nature. *While Tekken characters don't have different 2 player costumes (instead just having a different coloured version of their player 1 costume) some of them do have an unlockable special costume. Category:PC games Category:PC Category:Capcom Category:Namco Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fight Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:PS3 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Video Games Category:Games